


Dark Beast

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal catches a glimpse of the wendigo, the beast Will sees him as.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	Dark Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place at any time during the series. I don’t own Hannibal, but it often owns me.

For a moment I saw it, the wild and primitive landscape behind your troubled green eyes, lurking within your fear. Everything was stripped down to its essence, including me. Especially me. I saw the primordial dark beast, not merely a devil, but a creature of shadow and antlers, equal parts predator and primitive urges, dressed in the costly mask of civilization. 

This is what you see in me, Will. Exulting triumph and a rush of excitement, breathing in the scent of you, closer to the mystery of you than I’ve ever been. 

No, there’s never been any peril of mundane existence with you. Your very perception of me blocks such a bland reality.


End file.
